


燃灰

by CrystalMorgenstern



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalMorgenstern/pseuds/CrystalMorgenstern
Summary: 无论他的死亡真实与否，吴冕离开时都在雨生结月心中点燃了一场火，而十七年来这场大火从未熄灭。一句话概括也可以是“我会变成猫猫回来找你”的浪漫爱情故事（。）
Relationships: Uryu Yuzuki/Wu Mian





	燃灰

·是《只有猫知道的世界》的后日谈  
·尝试着用KPC视角写了，有基于设定的臆想和私设成分（真的很多），可能会OOC还请谅解OTL  
·模组相关部分有一些自己加的乱七八糟设定  
·BGM：銀猫-天野月

雨生结月把车停进院子里，在确认车子熄火后又在车里坐了一会儿。透过挡风玻璃，后院种植的一大片猫薄荷映入他的视野，似乎还有一团漆黑的东西在上面时不时地滚来滚去，他看得不是很清楚，但那应该又是被吸引而来的猫吧。不知为何，他竟然觉得那有点像小时候的日暮。  
近些年来除了去调查一些事件和会见友人之外，他出门的次数也逐渐减少了，个中原因总结来总结去无非是他的身体状况不支持他频繁且长久地活跃，而具体为什么变成现在这样，或许并没有那么重要。  
刚刚那次出门也只是去帮同样住在东京的晴子从猫咪的状态变回人类而已。距离高野那起离奇的失踪事件被解决已经过去了十六年之久，这十六年里他虽然很少与三浦晴子和高野浩二见面，但却少不了借助网络聊起近况：晴子有过一段短暂的婚姻，在三年前和丈夫离婚了，没有养育孩子。她年轻时养的美国短毛猫已经去世了，在那之后似乎又领养了一只暹罗猫。而高野则仍然住在那个满是猫的小镇，一直和玉之丞住在一起，并且每年都过纪念日——令人惊讶的是玉之丞仍然活着，这个年纪对于猫来说确实足够长寿了。这么多年过去，镇上的猫或许也要换一批甚至几批了，也不知道玉之丞有没有也气宇轩昂地对他们做过演讲。至于成为令他们相识的契机的那款游戏，打从六年前右眼的视力退化开始，他就在有意识地减少在电脑前工作的时间，当然也包括游玩游戏的时长。所幸游戏内的成就大多都已达成，倒也没留下什么遗憾。那款游戏的生命力也强韧得很，至今仍然运营得很好，只是更新的次数似乎正在逐渐减少，晴子和高野也仍然是它的忠实玩家，即使再忙也会抽时间上线做一做周常任务。除此之外，晴子的书依然很畅销，而她本人似乎也学会了不那么大手大脚地花钱，上上次见面的时候她发过来的地址就已不再是之前的那栋公寓，而是独栋的小型洋房。高野也还在十几年如一日地研究自己喜欢的东西，也在专门的学术论坛上发表过不少文章，但自从那件事发生之后，他对幻梦境一类的东西的研究似乎被搁置了，据说原因好像是每次他想要查阅相关资料的时候，玉之丞就会跑过来直接趴在电脑键盘上……或许这可以被称之为一种保护吗？  
至于秋山美纪，镇北的那座洋馆似乎在事情过去不久之后就被弃置了，至于猫咪们那时带她去了什么地方，其间又发生了什么，都已经不得而知。  
事件结束后那座陶像的碎片、也是让三浦晴子在调查事件过程中变身猫咪的罪魁祸首被她本人带走了，残存的魔力表现为碎片上隐约发光的纹路，一共有三画。于是他偶尔会收到晴子的求援短讯，内容无非是请他出马帮她变回人类的模样，附上她当下的住址，以及备用的钥匙放在门口的地垫下——即使拥有那段咒文，但以猫咪的身躯显然是无法吟唱出来的，而高野住得又远，与事件相关的能帮上忙的人似乎只有他一个。不过因为两人都住在东京，所以驱车前往也不是特别麻烦，因此他也并未拒绝过对方的请求。  
说是偶尔，其实至今为止也仅仅发生过两次这样的事情而已。第一次是在三年前晴子刚离婚不久的时候，事情的起因据本人后来陈述，是因为她喝醉了，然后不顾一切地从书柜里翻出陶片并触碰了它——一只喝得烂醉的猫，还真是少见。虽然她发送短讯的时候大概尚且是清醒的，但是当隔天早晨他打开门的时候，看到的却是橘猫形态的晴子和她自己养的暹罗猫一起躺在沙发上呼呼大睡的画面，毫无醒过来的意思。  
原来她喜欢猫的生活方式吗？这样的疑问只在他的脑海里出现了一瞬，最终他还是叫醒了她，并且念诵了咒文。  
第二次则是在今天。发送过来的短讯上写明了原因是赶不上截稿日，为了免于被编辑上门催稿才不得已做出如此举动。一切结束之后她向他道谢，一如十六年前在洋馆地下室的那日。  
“最后那次就不用雨生你再过来帮忙啦。”  
“理由？”他问，但并没有回过头看她。  
“等想写的内容都写完了，再也写不出来什么的时候，”晴子的声音从背后传来，“我就买张车票去A镇，只带着那块陶片去就好。”  
“然后呢？”  
“当然是要在那里变成一只猫，度过人生最后的年岁啦。这不是很有趣吗？”晴子说这话的时候，尾音似乎带着些满足和憧憬的笑意。  
“……你不后悔就好。”良久，他开口道。

虽说是朋友，但对方内心深处的想法如何其实与他并无太大关系。不如说发生在他人生中的怪事实在太多，以至于他对任何可能发生的事都有心理上的准备，也不至于在事情真切发生的时候感到过分惊讶。  
他开门下车，锁好车门，向房子走去的时候瞥见那只黑猫终于离开了种植猫薄荷的区域，正在一边的食盆边“咔嚓咔嚓”地嚼着早上出门之前他放在里面的猫粮。然后他走到门口的台阶前，掏出钥匙打开房门，换鞋后走进屋子，在沙发上坐下。  
吴冕也养过一只差不多的黑猫。刚才那一瞥的时间里，这样一个念头忽然闯入他的脑海。  
吴冕。十七年过去，这个名字依然鲜活地存在于雨生结月记忆中某处隐蔽的角落，虽然在他大部分的清醒时间里，它也并不会突然跳出来做些什么就是了。  
但回忆并不止于十七年前，更早之前发生的事情也依然历历在目。十五岁时他第一次遇见吴冕，那次的相处仅仅持续了一晚，也仅仅只是从风俗店到酒店、再从酒店到警署的距离，但那晚的记忆和那个名字却着实铭刻在了少年心中。二十三岁时他以另一种方式与吴冕重逢，随后更多的事情接踵而至：在那个晚上死去的人，在那个晚上疯狂的人，装载五颗子弹的俄罗斯轮盘赌，不知是偶然还是必然打出的空枪，吴冕对准他的枪口，以及在下一秒溅了他一脸的脑浆和鲜血。最初接触到皮肤时那些液体还是温热的，但很快它们就和周围的那些血一样地冷却，凝固在皮肤上难以拭去。也有一些血溅到他的眼睛里，他本能地闭上眼，在那之前有一瞬间，他看见周围的景象似乎变了：血将他的视野染红，一切都是红色的，吴冕坐在那里，如同鲜红的天空中升起的黑色太阳——不，或许那更像是日全食吧。那是一种纯正的、虚无的黑，仅在周围留下一圈发光的日冕，中间的黑色像是要通往一切的深处，又介于让人洞见全部与捉摸不透之间。那样的姿态像神却显然并不是神。神本可以降下天罚将世间灼烧殆尽，但吴冕没有也当然不会这样做，他看起来比在场的所有人都漫不经心，看待眼前的场景就像是看待一场游戏，而他也并不是屏幕前的玩家，看上去似乎更像是游戏的管理员，亦或是制作游戏的人。  
而后来雨生结月知道，对方的名字正是取自于日冕——那拥有近乎可以融化一切的温度的光环。  
那之后他被吴冕和自称其兄长的吴缺带回家中，之后是长达三个小时的谈话，他就是在那时将自己的身份和盘托出，而双方似乎都没有感到太过诧异，像是早已心知肚明对方会做出什么事一般。其实真正谈话的时间比三个小时要短上一些，而在谈话之后他们顺理成章地做了。那之后他们同居了，像每一对普通的情侣一样。他陪吴冕出席过很多场合，私底下和闲暇时也基本都呆在一起。吴冕的爱好看上去好像十分广泛，上至研究天文下至戳羊毛毡，几乎没有什么是他没涉猎过的——但这似乎并不代表他对它们感兴趣。宅子里当然有很大的露天阳台和专业的天文望远镜，但是吴冕并不怎么使用它，只是放在那里，似乎权当是个好看的摆设。剩下的时间里吴冕也曾教过他一些中文和粤语，有时还会一起阅读诗集。作为回赠，他也开始教吴冕玩游戏，然而不知道从什么时候开始，吴冕打游戏的水平居然超过他了。那只黑猫是吴冕之前就养在家里的，在雨生住进来之后似乎也逐渐对他亲昵了起来；他们有着同样的金色眼睛，而雨生的眼睛是蓝紫色。这是一个很真实的年轻男人，雨生想，但他同时也是那个位于地下世界权力中心的毒枭。  
后来雨生在晨报上看到联合部队在自己被带走之后就包围了现场，将剩下的人全数捉拿归案。接着报纸被从他手中抽走，吴冕站在沙发后面俯身看向他，自然卷曲的黑色长发垂到他颊侧，开口时轻描淡写——消息正是对方自己放出去的。他听到这话，只是闭了闭眼睛，什么都没说。  
在私人生活方面他并没有什么特别的需求，不过吴冕来找他的时候他也并不会拒绝。除了上床之外吴冕也对他做一些别的事情，但比起单纯的虐待，那更像是对方的某些情趣所在。他们一共相处了七年，吴冕会时不时地在他身上留下伤口，并且似乎很欣赏它们的样子。与此同时他也会无条件地接受一些药物注射；那大多都是吴冕搞出的新药。他当然知道那是什么，不如说那些东西他在这几年见得多了；但他仍然每次都会伸出手去——打从第一次撞见对方在用自己的身体试药的场景时，这便已经是注定的了。  
这样的生活持续了六年，第七年开始吴冕逐渐不再让他出现在人前；在一整年的时间里，吴冕先后拆走了他四根肋骨，又碾断了他四肢的长骨，让他整个人处于近乎无法行动的状态，还用化学制剂在他脸上留下了无法除去也难以恢复的疤痕。除此之外当然也留下了其他的伤口，但是他对它们的印象已经变得很淡了。然而即便如此，吴冕在他身边的时间似乎也并没有明显减少，不如说反而增多了；在断断续续的、有自主意识的时间里，他拼命能够抓住的回忆只有吴冕给他注射药物，然后他失去意识，再醒来时往往身处于一些奇怪的地方，似乎以废弃的建筑物和无人区居多。有的时候他醒来时会发现自己正躺在吴冕的腿上、或者靠在对方怀中，而后者微微低头看着他，仍然用那种似乎可以被洞悉但却又无法捉摸透彻的眼神，脸上的表情似笑非笑。有一次他睁眼时听见吴冕对他说“晚上好”，于是他望向四周，事故造成的废墟周围十分冷清，而远处的天空并没有完全黑暗下来，仍然以鲜明的色彩在那里亮着，于是雨生知道这便是白夜。  
他不确定自己是否曾经真的看透过吴冕，但吴冕做出的每一个选择似乎都胸有成竹，而因此他也从不干涉。  
再后来令人印象深刻的记忆是最后那天。他像以前无数次一样在吴冕怀中醒来，仅仅来得及意识到自己位于封闭的建筑物内和周围似乎有些人声嘈杂，便被对方抱进了室内。吴冕把他放在地上，让他靠着墙坐下，然后伸出手指，直接挖掉了他的左眼。痛觉在一瞬间攫紧了他的神经，鲜血在那之后沿着脸颊流下，但他的脸上仍然没有什么表情，只是用仅剩的右眼看向面前留着黑色长卷发的男人——他隐约想起十几年前初次见面时，对方还是留着短发的。吴冕转了个身，那颗眼球便不见了，他也不知道对方到底把它放在了哪里。接着吴冕向他走来，在他面前跪坐下来，然后掏出自己的手枪，关掉保险，塞进他手里。骨折刚刚畸形愈合的手臂没什么力气，就算手能够握住枪也无法驱动它抬起手——为什么要抬起手？这个想法出现的下一秒，他感觉手腕被对方轻轻托起，连带着手臂一同抬起来，枪口对准吴冕自己的心脏。他的手被吴冕握住，而勾在扳机上的是吴冕自己的手指，修长而白皙，如同由白玉雕就。吴冕不常亲自取人性命，那么对方的手上会有和自己一样的枪茧吗？他试图去回忆，但是痛觉和失血带来的眩晕感阻断了他的思考。  
“——”  
吴冕注视着他，嘴唇微动，但没有发出声音。他没有准确地捕捉到对方到底想要表达什么，但下一秒，枪响了。子弹没入吴冕胸口又从背后穿出，只溅起一朵血花。吴冕晃了一晃便栽进他怀里，不再动弹，握着他手的那只手也垂下去。他自己没办法拿住那把枪，只能任由它从手中滑落，与地面碰撞发出声响，而后滑出去很远——好在总算是没走火。漫出的鲜血濡湿他和服的衣襟，他勉强抬起手按在对方颈动脉的搏动处，但那里并没有也不会再传来能够为指尖所触及的跃动。确认之后他将手掌下移，在对方的背部停下，堪堪摸到那个弹孔，然后他沾了血的手终于无力地跌落下去。远处似乎传来了什么东西在爆炸和燃烧的声音，越来越近，直到高温冲破房间的窗户，玻璃应声而碎、散落一地，然后火焰毫不留情地席卷而至，向着他身边接近。或许是因为房间中的氧气被逐渐消耗，他开始觉得眼皮有些发沉，而与此同时耳边传来另一些亦真亦幻的声音：人群惊慌失措的叫喊声，以及隐约的消防车发出的警笛声。好像有人来了，因为随之而来的是脚步声，还有愈发嘈杂的人声。  
稍微有些累了。大火就要烧到这隅角落来了，火舌似乎正迫不及待地想要舔舐他的衣角。火焰灼烧带来的痛感是真的吗，说到底这副身躯真的还能够感受到痛苦吗——这样的念头也只不过存在了一瞬间。弥漫的烟雾刺痛眼睛，于是他闭上眼，把头靠在墙上，任由意识沉入黑暗。  
几分钟后消防队终于赶了过来，一同赶到的还有等待在建筑物外面的警员和几名国际刑警。但是他们并没有找到吴冕的踪迹，也没有发现任何人的尸体，只找到了全身已经被严重烧伤的雨生结月。而在他们把他紧急带离建筑物之后不久，整栋建筑就彻底爆炸了。但令人感到惊讶的是，与爆炸的火光同时出现的居然还有一些升上天空的烟花——谁也不知道它们是被放在附近或者建筑内的哪一处，又是怎么被燃放的。而这件事最后也只沦为了为期一天的报纸头条以及目击者和道听途说者茶余饭后的谈资，过了些日子就很少再有人提起了。  
而当时在场的所有相关人员都不知道，就连雨生结月自己也不知道的是，在消防队的人从门和窗户进来的前一秒，不，或许是在他们进到房间的那一瞬间——那具伏在雨生身上的、吴冕的“尸体”，就已经在某个时刻突兀地消失了，连同从那身体中流出的鲜血一起。燃烧着的空间里只剩下飘在空中的浮灰，消逝在灼热的风和疯狂蔓延的火焰里。

雨生再次醒来时已经是一周后，在载着他去往另一所医院的救护车上。他昏迷了七天，吴缺也在第七天来访，带着炸弹和雷管还有一些说不上名字的爆炸物冲进了军医院所在的军事基地，而他也正是因为这猛烈的爆炸而醒转。不知是真实发生过的还是梦境的残留，在仪器单调的响声与救护车的鸣笛声中，他似乎也隐约听见了鸣响礼炮的声音。  
近乎遍及全身的深度烧伤，再加上吴冕之前在他身上留下的那些伤，让雨生不得不又在重症监护室里老老实实躺了几个月。转到普通病房之后他听说了那一天发生的爆炸以及烟花的事——那大抵也是吴缺做的，他想，那家伙除了本职之外，似乎也真的很喜欢研究这两样东西，或许在对方眼里，爆炸的确是一门艺术。而后他又听说了自己被救回的契机：那天刚好是难得一见的日全食能够被观测到的日子，而吴冕带他去的那栋建筑刚好位于最佳观测地点附近，有很多天文爱好者聚集在那里。吴冕似乎在之前把消息透露给了警方——他知道对于这种事对方向来乐此不疲，而周围的人在发现建筑物起火的时候也立刻报了警。雨生想起来那个房间是有开向外侧的窗户的，吴冕也曾短暂地看向窗外，但是他并没有跟随对方的视线看过去。  
“真是的，偶尔也会希望结月能和我一样，看到我所能看见的那些风景啊。”  
雨生又想起吴冕时常对他说这样的话。如果他在那时望过去的话，看到的会是对方所看见的天空吗？

吴缺炸了半座军事基地，自己也死在了那场爆炸中，而他带领的其他人手炸掉了另外半座。因为被怀疑通敌，转院之后上级单位加重了对他的审查力度，并且对他严加看管。比这更麻烦的事情是因为长期被注射药物，严重的药物成瘾也在摧残着他的身体和精神。为了防止发作时无法控制身体造成不好的影响，他自己主动申请了手铐和脚镣，在不去做骨折康复训练的时间里基本都把自己铐在病床上。对他的审查持续了几个月，但似乎在之后莫名其妙地不了了之了，而或许是因为巧妙地骗过了心理评估员，离职的通知也并未真正下达到他手中。  
又过了大约半年后他的身体总算勉强恢复到了能够出院的标准，上级也撤走了对他的监管，于是他回到了东京，凭着印象找到了祖母住过的房子，请人将它重新翻修之后住了进去。虽然以现在的状态基本可以生活自理，药物成瘾的发作频率也在逐渐减少，但这并不代表着它不会再光顾。幻听和幻视时常随着毒瘾一同到来，他瘫坐在阳台的躺椅里，大口大口地深呼吸，感觉发生过的一切像梦却又不是梦；很多时候他会以为自己还在吴家的那栋宅子里，而吴冕就在房间里做着什么，或许是刚刚打完一局游戏，也或许是刚从外面回来，又或许是在研究什么新的爱好。他听得到吴冕走在房间里的脚步声，甚至连极轻微的呼吸声都能感受得到。那个名字在他嘴边呼之欲出，但是每当他念出对方的名字时，身边所能感知到的一切就都烟消云散了。少数时间里他会看见吴冕出现在他面前，对方就只是站在不远处，微笑着看着他，胸口没有血淋淋的弹洞。明明看上去是真切的，然而即使他说出对方的名字，也不会得到回应，即便他伸出手，却也触碰不到任何实在的东西。因此他不清楚这究竟是太过真实的幻觉，还是确有其事。而他的睡眠也常常是不安稳的：他时常会做并不太好的梦，也有在睡眠中忽觉身体无法动弹的时候，而这两种状况唯一的共同点是，他会在经历它们的时候看见吴冕——有时他看见对方站在他房间里的榻榻米旁边，有时他看见对方躺在他身旁，而更多的时候，他会发现对方撑在他身体上方，那双金色的眼睛静静地俯视着他，脸上仍然是那副让人捉摸不透的表情。  
这样的日子大约断断续续地又持续了几个月，直到有一只猫光顾并停留在他的院子里。那是只纯黑色的猫，雄性，看上去也就三个月大。并不像吴冕养过的那只黑猫一样，这只猫有着一双漂亮的绿色眼睛。想到这里他下意识地摸了摸自己的左眼——现在那里原本的空洞已经被一颗金色的义眼填补。当初去配制的时候他并没有多想什么，但当他在一众样本中间发现那一抹金色的时候，他觉得自己的选择似乎已经注定了。  
至于猫是怎么被吸引过来的，大概是因为院子里种着的猫薄荷以及放着的猫粮吧。吴冕曾经带雨生去过他世界各地的宅子，而每处宅邸的院落里似乎都开辟出一小块地来，专门用于种植猫薄荷，旁边还放着装着猫粮的食盆，那一小片绿色在附近红红白白的罂粟花里十分显眼。于是在此住下之后他也如法炮制，种下一片猫薄荷并精心照料，再在附近放上猫粮。以前似乎也有其他的猫被吸引而至，但却只有这只留了下来。渐渐地，这只黑猫和他变得熟络起来，有时他会在窗外看见它站在窗台上，也有时他会在门口听见它“喵喵”叫着的声音——这多半是在喊他去后院添粮了。不久之后他收养了它，领着它去做过必要的检查后就把它养在了家里，并且取名为“日暮”。而决定养猫的原因除了能够使宅子里多增添一分生气之外，当然还有一些私心：一则是这样或许可算是一种治疗他的创伤后应激障碍的方法，一则是既然家里有了其他的活物，那么他能够听到的、不论是否真实存在的一切的声音就都有了解释——那只不过是猫的恶作剧罢了。而谁又会去责怪一只猫呢？  
那之后他的生活逐渐回归正轨，在不久之后也重新拾起了游戏这门爱好，也由此认识了三浦晴子和高野浩二，以及其他的一些朋友——其实他本没有什么爱好，只是这东西可以使他恰到好处地融入“正常的”人群中，又不至于被过多的社交打扰，而且实行起来也并不费力——仅此而已。  
一晃，又是十六年。  
思维终于切回到现实。日暮是只很乖的猫，只要他招招手或者喊它的名字，它就会从家里的任何地方跑过来，跳上他的腿窝在他怀里，亦或是等着他将它托举起来，然后爬上他的肩膀。它留在他家里整整十六年，前几日却忽然找不见了。仔细想想或许不是单纯的走失，而多半是它知道自己大限将至，所以不愿再留在此地，徒然给他增添麻烦吧。而那只新的黑猫差不多也是在那时出现在他的后院中的，他不知道它是从哪里来的，但如果它愿意被他收养的话，倒也不算是一件坏事。  
就在这时他的听觉捕捉到窗口处传来的动静。他起身走到窗前，看见那只黑色的幼猫正站在窗外。他打开窗子，猫轻轻地“喵”了一声，似乎是在同他打招呼。  
他看着猫，猫也看着他，金色——那是一双金色的眼睛。他意识到那样鲜明的金色和他见过的一个人很像，随即他又想起了一些事情：住院期间他也听说过没有找到任何关于吴冕的踪迹的事，那时他的毒瘾刚刚发作过一次，他张了张嘴，但最终还是什么都没说——他的确见证了吴冕的死亡，但是只存在于一个有着严重药物成瘾的人的脑中的记忆，大概也不会有人相信吧。最开始他以为吴冕确实死了，然而之后产生的每一次幻觉，都让他更加怀疑对方确实并没有死去，而那些他亲眼所见的，也只不过是某种程度上的假象而已。但无论对方的死亡是真是假，吴冕离开时都在雨生结月心里点燃了一场火，而十七年来这场大火从未熄灭。*他从未在意过那些火焰，但它们却时常指引着他回到那一天，也让他看见幻觉之外的幻觉——那是以旁观者的视角展现的场景：吴冕背对着已经失去意识的他站着，却在某个时刻忽然回望一眼，而他并不知道对方此时看着的是十七年前的他，还是现在的、作为这场幻境亦或真实的旁观者的、十七年后的他。接着吴冕转身，向着火焰燃烧得最盛的地方走去，火舌似乎也想攀上他的衣角，但是势头却在距离那袭黑色大衣几厘米之外的地方便衰败下去。他的脚步轻盈，像是一只漆黑的猫。雨生看着他逐渐走远，然后在下一秒，那个身影骤然消失在了火焰之中，像是浮在空中的尘灰，风一吹便了无踪迹，再也找不见。  
而对方回望时的那双金色眼睛，此刻正与他面前的这只猫的兽瞳完美重叠。  
“……吴冕？是你吗？”  
他带着些许犹疑道出那个名字。猫仍旧看着他，眨眨眼睛，然后再次“喵”了一声——而现在他终于能够确认，在十七年前的最后一日，吴冕对他做出的那个口型的含义是“再见”。  
雨生结月望着面前的猫，不由自主地叹了口气。到头来，他都不知道这究竟是某种缘分，还是命运的某出恶作剧。  
“‘Corona’，”他说，“……这个名字如何？满意吗？”  
猫又叫了一声，而那叫声中似乎并没有含着什么不满的情绪。于是他伸出手，将窗台上的黑猫抱进房间里去。

“那么，欢迎回来，Corona。”  
他的声音很轻，像是正贴近爱人的耳边低语。  


END

**Author's Note:**

> ·题目取自手游《明日方舟》中角色“杰西卡”的时装名字，因为真的很好听  
> ·一些人名出处及注释  
> 高野浩二、秋山美纪—NPC，玉之丞—NPC（猫），三浦晴子—PC，雨生结月—KPC，日暮—（因为防止我撸不到猫所以KP临时投入的不知道之前有没有这个设定的）雨生养的第一只猫，其他人名均为KPC相关附带设定（？）  
> *：化用自以下文段：  
> “神死去时，通常都死得很艰难。既不是消失无踪，也不是寿终正寝，更不是睡着了。他们是在烈火和痛苦中死去的，当他们从你心中离去时，会在你的胸膛里燃一把火，这比你能够说出的任何事情都要痛苦。而更痛苦的可能是，你不知道以后你的心里是否还能再住进另一位神，或者你是否想再要一位神。你当然不希望被燃烧两次。”  
> ——《星期三的战争》加里·施密特
> 
> 啊写完了我终于写完了哈哈哈哈哈哈（此人已疯）本来的计划字数是1k，最多3k，但是又有谁会相信呢.jpg  
> 总之非常感谢衔尾老师能带我这个垃圾PL跑团以及感谢老师创作出的设定（？）因为怕ooc所以一边和老师交流一边写，写着写着字数就爆炸了（望天）也感谢老师愿意不厌其烦（？）地和我讨论设定……其实没问到的地方基本都是自己的理解了，所以ooc还是不可避_(:з」∠)_有一些跑团时候的彩蛋因为篇幅所限实在加不进去了，比如雨生对某本中文诗集有印象之类的，后来想想这或许也是一种防剧透（x）  
> 说起来之前还在文前备注上加了“对KPC很感兴趣所以开始写了”之类的话，结果就连着两天被成精的角色骰子（就是文中的Corona）入侵梦境，连续梦了两天凶巴巴的高中班主任hhh后来把那句话删了，之后就无事发生了，真的很怪诶（  
> 以及关于配文的BGM真的找了很久……一直在《梦到内河》和《銀猫》之间纠结，也想过换别的曲子但是好像都不太符合意境？最终还是决定配《銀猫》了，至于文中另外某个主要人物（喵喵叫的畜生——KP语）的曲子，在听完设定之后我强烈推荐《そばにいるね（留在我身边）》，真的很有那味儿（。）  
> 最后也没啥想说的了，希望看到这里的你做什么都大成功，跑团也r出大成功（灵感除外），弱小的作者要去准备跑下一个团了.jpg


End file.
